1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to communications processors.
2. Background Art
Data Over Cable Service Interface Specification (DOCSIS) is a standard for cable modem interfaces. DOCSIS defines the communications and operation support interface requirements for data over cable systems. It permits the addition of high-speed data transfer to an existing cable TV (CATV) system. It is employed by many cable television providers to provide Internet access over networks such as Hybrid Fiber Coaxial (HFC) networks.
The Modular Cable Modem Termination System (M-CMTS™) specification defines the requirements for head-end components in a DOCSIS system. The Downstream External Physical layer Interface (DEPI) specification describes protocol requirements for the transport of downstream user data between the M-CMTS Core and an Edge Quadrature Amplitude Modulator (EQAM). Conventional processors implementing the DEPI protocol are limited in configurability and do not support flow control or dynamic custom header creation for multiple channels having multiple priority levels. Methods and systems are needed for to overcome the above mentioned deficiencies.
The present invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers indicate identical or functionally similar elements. Additionally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.